Trolls
Trolls is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated romantic musical fantasy comedy film based on the Troll dolls created by Thomas Dam. The film was directed by Mike Mitchell and co-directed by Walt Dohrn, written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger and based on a story by Erica Rivinoja. The film features the voices of Anna Kendrick, Justin Timberlake, Zooey Deschanel, Russell Brand, James Corden and Gwen Stefani. The film revolves around two trolls on a quest to save their village from destruction by the Bergens, creatures who eat trolls. Trolls is the 33rd animated feature film produced by DreamWorks Animation. The film premiered on October 8, 2016, at the BFI London Film Festival and was theatrically released in the United States on November 4, 2016, by 20th Century Fox. The film received generally positive reviews from critics, was a box office success, grossed $346 million worldwide against its $125 million budget, and received an Academy Award nomination for Best Original Song for "Can't Stop the Feeling!". A sequel, titled Trolls 2, is scheduled to be released on February 14, 2020. However, in June 12, 2018, it had been retitled "Trolls World Tour", and the release date was pushed to April 17, 2020. Kendrick and Timberlake will reprise their roles as Poppy and Branch respectively. Plot The Trolls are small colorful creatures who live in an almost perpetual state of happiness, singing, dancing, hugging, and having fun all day. However, they are discovered by the Bergens, large ugly miserable creatures, who can only feel happy by eating a Troll. The Bergens imprison the trolls and eat them every year on a special occasion, called Trollstice (see solstice). The Trolls, led by their king, King Peppy, with his baby daughter, Princess Poppy, escape through tunnels on the day of Trollstice, when Prince Gristle Jr. was going to eat his first Troll. Enraged, Gristle Jr.’s father King Gristle Sr. banishes Chef, who was in charge of preparing for Trollstice. Chef promises to leave and find the Trolls herself. 20 years later, Poppy throws a big party to celebrate the Trolls' escape, despite the fears and warnings of the over-cautious and egotistical gray troll, Branch, that loud parties will attract the Bergens. A Zen troll named Creek, who is Poppy's crush, arrives and tells Branch to start being happy instead of being grumpy; Branch refuses. At the party, Branch's fears come true, when Chef sees the fireworks and kidnaps Guy Diamond, Biggie with Mr. Dinkles, Fuzzbert, Smidge, Satin with Chenille, DJ Suki, Cooper, along with Creek, despite Poppy trying to rescue him and her father King Peppy. Chef then takes the kidnapped Trolls back to Bergen Town, while secretly plotting to overthrow its monarchy in revenge for her exile. Alone inside the bunker, Branch looks at a bunch of homemade party invitations, indicating that he appreciates Poppy's offers of friendship and internally would like to have fun with the rest of the trolls. Meanwhile, Poppy goes on a rescue mission alone, as no other troll is willing to venture to Bergen Town, including Branch. But later on, when Poppy gets into trouble, she is saved by Branch, who thinks she will not make it if she goes alone. Once inside the Bergen king's castle, Poppy and Branch witness Creek get eaten by Gristle Jr. (who is now king), but Poppy remains hopeful that Creek survived. Poppy and Branch find the rest of the captured Trolls being guarded by a scullery maid named Bridget (perjoratively called "Idget" by Chef). Poppy discovers that Bridget is secretly in love with King Gristle Jr. and offers to help her get a date with the king while trying to confirm if Creek is alive. While setting Bridget up for the date with a musical number, Branch refuses to sing and triggers an argument with Poppy, revealing that, as a child, his grandmother was captured and got killed while trying to save him, because his singing compromised his location to Chef. Branch's guilt and shame over his grandmother's death caused his color to turn from blue to gray. After Poppy comforts him with a hug, Branch decides to help Bridget and the trolls, though he still refuses to sing. Bridget, disguised under the name of "Lady Glittersparkles" gets her date with Gristle Jr. at a roller rink and arcade restaurant and Gristle Jr. asks her to be his "plus one" at Trollstice. Poppy notices Creek being held captive inside the jewel adorning the king's mantle. Having helped Bridget, the Trolls attempt to rescue Creek from Gristle's room and steal his jewel but discover that it is empty. The Trolls are then captured by Chef and are shocked to discover that Creek sold them out to the Bergens to spare himself from being eaten. Creek lures out every troll from Troll Village via Poppy's cowbell and they are captured by Chef and the other Bergen cooks. With all the Trolls captured, thrown into a pot, and soon to be eaten, a heartbroken Poppy becomes sad after she had been betrayed by her crush, and loses hope as she and all the other Trolls turn gray. Branch, even though he is gray, tries to sing "True Colors" for Poppy to cheer her up, and also confesses his affection for her. Poppy, after regaining her colors, returns Branch's feelings, and they both end up restoring all the trolls' colors including Branch's. Bridget saves the trolls, willing to sacrifice herself. Poppy cannot bring herself to abandon Bridget after her sacrifice that is sure to doom her life, and with Branch and her friends, shows the Bergens that Bridget is Lady Glitter Sparkles and that it is not necessary to eat Trolls to be happy, and they too, can find happiness within themselves. Chef refuses to accept the peace and tries to kill the Trolls, but is knocked into a serving cart that is sent rolling out of Bergen Town. Chef is set on fire with Creek, who was still in her pouch. Both species celebrate, bringing new life to the town and renewing the life of the troll tree. Poppy is then declared queen of the Trolls, and Poppy and Branch share a hug. In a mid-credits scene, Chef and Creek's cart stops rolling. Chef prepares to eat Creek herself, but they soon find out they are on top of a monster, who opens his mouth and eats them both. Trivia *This movie is based on the popular troll dolls. They were also seen in Pixar's franchise Toy Story. *This is the second time the Troll franchise has been animated. The first was DiC Entertainment's Trollz. *This is the second DreamWorks Animation movie to star Justin Timberlake, the first being Shrek the Third. *This is the fourth DreamWorks Animation film to have a female protagonist, after Chicken Run, Monsters vs. Aliens, and The Croods. *This is the third DreamWorks Animation's musical film, following The Prince of Egypt and The Road to El Dorado. *This is the first DreamWorks Animation film to be released on 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray. *This is Christopher Mintz-Plasse's third DreamWorks Animation film after'' How to Train Your Dragon'' and'' How to Train Your Dragon 2. *Due to a few cartoon sound effects being used in some parts, this is the first DreamWorks Animation film to use the big whistle zing out sound effect originally from various Hanna-Barbera cartoons (which is only used once at the very beginning of the film) followed by [[Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie|''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie]] (released over half a year later). That sound effect was previously used in some episodes of The Penguins of Madagascar TV series on Nickelodeon. *This is the seventh DreamWorks Animation film to not feature any humans, after Antz, Shark Tale, Flushed Away and the Kung Fu Panda trilogy (soon to become a "hexalogy"). *This is the second DreamWorks Animation film to have a mid-credit scene, after Rise of the Guardians. *This is the seventh DreamWorks Animation film to be released in November, after Flushed Away, Bee Movie, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Megamind, Rise of the Guardians and Penguins of Madagascar. Errors * In the film, Chef's chef coat has longer sleeve boarded with gold markings. In coloring books, children's books, and other merchandise, her sleeves were short. * In the Film, Harper is a child, in the merchandise and TV Series, she's an adult. * In the film, Harper's hair is cut short. In coloring books, children's books, and other merchandise, her hair is very long. * When Poppy sings on a flower, the sparkles on her cheeks disappear. When she falls the sparkles appear again. * When King Peppy is in the bunker, he is seen wearing clothes. Then, when he and the other Trolls wave goodbye to Poppy, he is in his underwear. * Chef does not have earrings when she is in the wilderness for 20 years, but when she says she's back, her earrings appear. * As Poppy and Branch are arguing in his bunker, the switch for the elevator is missing. Then, it appears. * When the Bergens dig to find the Trolls, King Gristle Sr.'s crown disappears, then it appears when he banishes Chef from BergenTown. * When the Trolls escape, King Peppy is naked, then his clothes appear when he marks the torch as their new village. * When Gristle and Bridget are holding hands she's wearing roller skates. When the cast is singing, Bridget's is wearing her normal shoes. * When King Gristle Sr. banishes Chef his shirt is open, but when he tells Prince Gristle nothing will make him happy without the Trolls, his shirt is buttoned. * When Chef is forcing King Gristle to eat Branch, Gristle's crown disappears, then it appears when the Trolls sing, * When Poppy and Branch meet Cloud Guy, Branch doesn't trust him because he wears socks without shoes. How could he know what shoes are and are important when the Trolls don't wear shoes or socks themselves? * When Branch chases Cloud Guy into the tunnel, (it turns out to be the correct one that leads to the Troll Tree) he forgets his bag, which he took off near the entrance. You don't see the bag at all in the film after that. * When Poppy is crowned queen, Branch is dancing in the back with the rest of the Snack Pack, but the moment AFTER she's crowned queen he's not there anymore. Then when he walks up to Poppy and takes her hands you see him again. Cast *Anna Kendrick as PoppyHair we go! Meet Poppy! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *Justin Timberlake as BranchHair we go...I'm officially a #Troll. - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Prince/King Gristle *Zooey Deschanel as Bridget *Christine Baranski as Chef *John Cleese as King Gristle Sr. *James Corden as BiggieHair we go! Meet Biggie! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *Russell Brand as CreekHair we go! Meet Creek! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *Gwen Stefani as DJ SukiHair we go! Meet DJ Suki! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *Aino Jawo as SatinHair we go! Meet Satin! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 * Caroline Hjelt as ChenilleHair we go! Meet Chenille! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *Ron Funches as CooperRemember Trolls?! They're back! In Ron form. - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *Kunal Nayyar as Guy DiamondHair we go! Meet Guy Diamond! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *GloZell as Grandma RosiepuffHAIR we Go! Meet Grandma Rosiepuff! - Facebook - January 5, 2016 *Meg Deangelis as Moxie Dewdrop *Ricky Dillon as AspenHair we go! Meet Aspen! - Tumblr - April 13, 2016 *Kandee Johnson as Mandy SparkledustHair we go! Meet Mandy Sparkledust! - Instagram - April 13, 2016 *Walt Dohrn as Smidge / Fuzzbert / Cloud Guy / Mr. Dinkles / Tunnel Troll / Wedgie Bergen #2 *Mike Mitchell as Darius/Vinny the Phone/Captain Starfunkle/Spider/Wedgie Bergen #1/Chad/Card *Curtis Stone as Todd *Rhys Darby as Bibbly *Jeffrey Tambor as King Peppy *Quvenzhané Wallis as Harper Production On June 23, 2010, DreamWorks Animation announced plans to create a film based on the toys, under the direction of Tim Hill. The brother–sister writing team of Adam Wilson and Melanie Wilson LaBracio were set to write the screenplay, and Dannie Festa of Festa Entertainment to executive produce. In June 2012, it was reported that Chloë Grace Moretz will voice the female lead, while the role of the male lead, Masklin, had been offered to Jason Schwartzman. In September 2012, 20th Century Fox and DreamWorks Animation announced that the film with the working title Trolls would be released on June 5, 2015, with Anand Tucker set to direct the film, written by Wallace Wollodarsky and Maya Forbes. Moretz and Schwartzman have also been confirmed to lend their voices. Peter Ramsey, the director of Rise of the Guardians, said that Trolls would be partially based on a Terry Pratchett novel. By April 2013, DreamWorks Animation had acquired the intellectual property for the Trolls franchise from the Dam Family and Dam Things. Having DreamWorks Animation became the exclusive worldwide licensor of the merchandise rights, except for Scandinavia, where Dam Things remains the licensor. In May 2013, the film was pushed back for a year to November 4, 2016. The same month, DreamWorks Animation announced that Mike Mitchell and Erica Rivinoja have been hired as a director and screenplay writer to "reimagine" the film as a musical comedy, which will present the origin of the Trolls' colorful hair. On June 16, 2014, Anna Kendrick joined the cast to voice Poppy, a princess. On September 15, 2015, Deadline.com reported that Justin Timberlake will voice a character named Branch. The full cast announced their respective roles via announcements on Twitter on January 6, 2016. On January 28, 2016, a teaser trailer was released on YouTube. On June 29, 2016, the film's first trailer was released online. Music Timberlake serves as an executive producer for the film's music (no surprise there), and released the original song "Can't Stop the Feeling!" on May 6, 2016. The song reached No. 1 in 14 countries, including the United States and Canada. He has also confirmed that Ariana Grande and Gwen Stefani will contribute to the soundtrack. Plastic Love is also used in the movie and become popular as a result. Cultural references Dreamworks references * Bergens' design is based on the original concept art for Shrek. * A Donkey's picture is present in Gristle's castle. Movie references The Bergen baby's design might be based on the Goblin Baby's Design from Siriol's Animated feature film The Princess and the Goblin. Culture references Videos File:Trolls Official Teaser 1|"Trolls" Teaser File:Behind the Scenes with Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick TROLL TUESDAYS|Behind the Scenes with Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick TROLL TUESDAYS File:CAN'T STOP THE FEELING! First Listen (Featuring the cast of DreamWorks Animation's Trolls)|CAN'T STOP THE FEELING! First Listen (Featuring the cast of DreamWorks Animation's Trolls) File:Meet Cloud Guy TROLLS|Trolls Meet Cloud Guy Exclusive clip Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick - "True Colors" Live at Cannes TROLLS|Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick - "True Colors" Live at Cannes TROLLS File:CAN'T STOP THE FEELING! (From DreamWorks Animation's "Trolls") (Official Video)|CAN'T STOP THE FEELING! (From DreamWorks Animation's "Trolls") (Official Video) File:TROLLS Official Trailer 1|"Trolls" Trailer 1 File:Trolls "Sound of Silence" Comic-Con Clip TROLLS|Trolls "Sound of Silence" Comic-Con Clip File:TROLLS Official Trailer 2|"Trolls" Trailer 2 File:Justin Timberlake, Anna Kendrick - True Colors (Lyric)|Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick - True Colors (From DreamWorks Animation's "Trolls") (Music Video Lyric) File:"True Colors" Movie Clip TROLLS|Trolls "True Colors" clip File:"Can't Stop The Feeling!" Official Movie Clip TROLLS Gallery References External Links *Official website *''Trolls'' at the Internet Movie Database *Trolls at the Trolls Fandom Transcript For the transcript click here. pl:Trolle (film) Category:2016 films Category:Based On Category:Musical films Category:Musicals Category:Movies Category:Trolls films Category:Trolls (film) Category:2010s films Category:Movies based on Cartoons/Toys Category:PG-rated